Dance like No One's Watching
by chastityreso
Summary: Kendall Knight is his school's hockey team captain. His father is an ex-military sergeant. His dad has high expectations of him. Ones that he doesn't intend on living up to. There's more to Kendall than he's willing to let everyone ever see. But that all changes one night. Now that he has a reason to show the real him, will he? Kendall/Carlos.


_**Dance like No One's Watching.**_ _Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Okay guys, I'm quite excited for this story so I hope you all will like it. Yes, I'm working on updating my other stories. But I've been itching to get this one done and posted._

_I do not own DJ's Got Us Fallin' In Love, credit goes to the artist Usher._

_Enjoy :)_

_Excuse any mistakes._

* * *

The sharp sound of the coach's whistle pierced the semi-calm atmosphere, jolting the hockey team's captain, Kendall Knight, from his daze. He grumbled as he stood up straight and he skated to the center of the ring where the rest of the team was huddled. The coach blabbed on about something rather important that was related to their first game of the season. But Kendall really could have cared less. He hated hockey, though he was sure no one would ever think that.

The only reason Kendall Knight was captain of the hockey team was because he father was the school's MVP back when he attended Winchester High. He had a reputation to uphold – big shoes to fill. Everyone had such high expectations of him. Expectations he didn't want to live up to. Along with these expectations came a personality that wasn't even his.

He may have been the team captain, but he wasn't well liked in school. He was kind of a jerk and people did their best to avoid him. And he hated that. He wasn't as big of a jerk as everyone thought he was. He just had to seem like one. Because of his dad. All of this was because of his father. His father had the highest expectations of him. Basically Mr. Knight wanted his son to be nearly a damn replica of himself.

And Kendall couldn't stand the idea of growing up like his dad. He had to change himself because if he didn't, his dad would have his ass handed to him. It wasn't like Kendall couldn't defend himself – quite the opposite actually. Because of his dad, he was very good at self-defense. It was one of the things his father made sure he learned. That had how to be tough about everything, how to be manly. He had to play a sport; he had to do something worthy of the Knight family name.

Kendall didn't have a bad life at all. He had friends, he had a nice house, a dad who said he loved him, and he got good grades. His life was pretty good from anyone else's viewpoint. But just because it was good, didn't mean he liked in. In fact, he hated it. He hated his life. There was more to it than what people always assumed.

He had one best friend; normally everyone else was too scared to be his friend and the others were faker than dolls. Sure he had a nice house. But it was normally empty. On most days he would be the only one to occupy the house. Don't get him started on his dad. He really did not like that man. Not everyone can be a father, and he was far from it. As for grades, well they had to be good. If they weren't, he would be kicked off the hockey team, and that meant getting a beat down from his dad.

So here he was. Kendall Knight, age eighteen, six feet tall, smart and athletic. Everything his father wanted him to be. And nothing Kendall wished he was.

* * *

"Kendall, are you paying attention?" The blonde was knocked out of another dazed state by the sound of his coach's voice. He nodded, not saying a single word. Of course he was lying, but the coach didn't press on and that he was thankful for. He decided to listen to the rest of the talk, knowing full well he missed all the important things. But he would just ask his best friend later. Soon the coached dismissed the team, allowing them to go back to the locker room and change.

"Dude, lemme guess," Kendall's best friend began, looking over at the blonde as he pulled off his gear. "You need me to tell you everything coach said, right?" He asked. Kendall flashed him a smile.

"You know me so well, James." The blonde replied. "Yeah, I was only listening to half of his lecture." James shook his head.

"You are a horrible team captain, did you know that?" He asked, pulling on his t-shirt. "Like seriously, I'd be a better captain." Kendall scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you'd suck as the team captain. No one on this team has better authority or skills than I do. And you know it." It was James' turn to roll his eyes.

"Your ego is huge." The brunette pointed out. "I mean it's bigger than mine, and we all know that I have the hugest ego around school." Kendall rolled his eyes once more as he pulled his jeans up and buttoned them. His eyes caught glimpse of the clock on the wall and they widened.

"Shit," He cursed, pulling his t-shirt over his head. James looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know practice went over. I need to check in with my old man by 5:30. He has this issue; I refuse to explain it to you right now." He quickly slipped on his Vans. "Anyway, tell me like on skype tonight or something. Later, dude." And with that said, he grabbed his backpack, slammed his locker shut, and sprinted out of the locker room.

* * *

Kendall dashed out of the school, running towards the parking lot. He threw his backpack in to the back of his mustang convertible and jumped in the front seat, turning on the car before his butt even made contact with the leather seat. He pulled out of the school parking lot and took on down the street, being sure to stay the speed limit as he did his best to avoid speeding. He reached his home in record time, pulling in to the driveway next to his father's car. He grabbed his backpack and hurriedly got out, hustling up the walkway.

Kendall stepped in to his house, just as his dad came down the steps. "You're cutting it close, Kendall." He said, coming to stop next to the blonde. Kendall bowed his head.

"Sorry, sir." He apologized.

"Do you have homework?" Mr. Knight asked.

"Yes, sir." Kendall answered in a monotone voice. His dad nodded his head.

"Do all your chores first, then your homework." He instructed.

"Will do, sir."

"Curfew is at midnight. I won't be off until 2AM." Kendall nodded. Mr. Knight gave him a hearty pat on the back and left the house. The blonde turned on his heel, looking out of the window to see his father get in to his SUV and drive away, the same unemotional look on his face that he had since he walked in to the house. He reached his hand behind him, rubbing the spot on his back his dad had 'patted'. Pat my ass – the spot on his back was now sore.

Kendall trudged up to his room, tossing his backpack on the floor once he stepped inside. He didn't even bother to do anything else as he turned around and walked back out. He wanted to get all of his chores done within the next hour. It was all he had to do and then the rest of the night was free. Truth be told, he didn't have any homework. He just lied to his father so it would seem like his night was busy.

In fact, his night was going to be busy. Just not with homework.

* * *

It was around 6:30 when Kendall was done with all his chores. He smirked, looking up at the clock. _Perfect_. He jogged upstairs, headed for his room and made his way his bathroom. He shed himself of his clothes and stepped in to the shower. Once he was done washing himself off, he hopped out, dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He walked back in to his room and to his clothes, searching for something to wear. He settled on a light grey t-shirt, a black vest, and a pair of faded black jeans. He dressed himself and then went in search of his high top Nikes. He found them underneath his bed and slipped them on. He stepped in front of his mirror and fixed up his hair. He smirked. If there was one thing he liked about himself, that he could control, it was his hair.

Before Kendall left the room he grabbed his black beanie, slipped in on, and then stuffed his phone in his pocket. He picked his car keys up off of his dresser and walked out of the bedroom. He headed down the steps and straight out of the house. He jumped in to his car, started it, and pulled out of the driveway.

Tonight was Friday night. And just like every Friday night, Kendall had a date. No, it wasn't that kind of date – one where he spent the night out with some hot girl. No, not a girl. On the contrary, Kendall did not date girls, for the school's hockey team captain liked guys. Yes, guys. But even so, this still was not that kind of date.

Every Friday night, Kendall would drive to the other side of the city, where no one he knew even thought about going. And what would he do on the other side of the city? _He'd dance_. That's right. Kendall Knight would dance.

Kendall's real passion wasn't sports, it wasn't hockey. It was dancing. And it was something he had been doing for years. The only problem was that if his dad ever found out, he would kill him. But Kendall knew better. He had been hiding this from his dad four a couple years now and he knew what to do and what not to do. As far as he knew, his dad had no idea.

And he planned on keeping it that way. As far as he knew, not a single person he knew had any knowledge of his _double life_. Hence why Kendall drove to the other side of town every Friday night.

Kendall pulled in to a parking space, turned off his car, and hopped out. He looked at it before heading down the sidewalk towards the club he visited once every week. Kendall had been to his fair share of clubs, but Harvest Moon was definitely his favorite. Everyone there knew him. Well kind of knew him – when at the club he went by Kenny. No one needed to know his real name.

Kendall stepped in the through the doors, the two bouncers giving him a nod hello. "Hey Kenny," Someone greeted. "What's up, Kenny, it's about time you got here." Another person greeted. Some girl smiled at him. "Hey there Kenny," She said. Kendall just nodded at each of them. He'd been itching to dance all week. Talking was the last thing on his mind.

He immediately made his way to the dance floor, his body instantly finding the rhythm of the song that was currently playing. Suddenly the song changed and DJ's Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher began playing. Kendall smirked, he liked this song.

_**So we back in the club with the bodies rockin' from side to side.**_

Kendall started rocking his body back and forth, easily catching on to the rhythm of this song. He danced along with the other dancers around him. He moved so fluently, so comfortably around these people – even though they were strangers, people he didn't know and never spoke to in his life. But that didn't matter because he shared something in common with these people – a passion for dancing.

_**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up. No control of my body.**_

Kendall moved as if it was something he did for a living. To anyone else, he would look like the last person you would ever call a dancer. But that was an advantage he liked. No one could ever tell he could school you on the dance floor and that gave him an edge.

_**Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes.**_

Suddenly Kendall stopped dead in his tracks. Even as the music continued he couldn't more. His body wouldn't let him. All he could do was stare. Dancing only a few feet away from him was the most alluring person he had ever seen in his life. From the way this person looked, to how they dressed, to moves their body made. The blonde had never been so entranced in his life – this person, this _guy_ mesmerized him.

The person turned to look at him and Kendall realized for the first time in his life he was actually blushing. The dancing Latino smiled at him as he continued to dance, keeping his gaze focused on the blonde. He saw a twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes and the blonde knew that after looking in to those beautiful orbs he'd never be able to break away again.

Kendall's eyes were completely trained on this other boy. He took in everything he could as he stared at him. The Latino was much shorter than him- that was obvious. But he always had a thing for shorter guys. The thing he noticed next was his size. Kendall loved it. He wasn't skinny, not even close. He was fuller, much fuller and it showed in just the right places. He had curves that the blonde was dying to trace. But what stood out to him most was the way that Latino worked his hips. He swayed, rocked, and shook his body like it was his day job. And Kendall couldn't keep himself from involuntarily licking his lips.

He was sure the other guy had noticed the gesture, but surprisingly the shorter boy just smirked and _began dancing towards him_. Kendall's eyes widened only slightly as the Latino stopped in front of him, smirked again and turned around. He began to sway his hips side to side in sync with the music. Kendall stared down at him, biting his lip. Did he mention this guy had a great ass too?

The blonde quickly knocked himself back in to reality and began to move his body in sync with the Latino's. He didn't even need the music. His body melded so well with the smaller boy's body. Almost as if they were made for each other. By just following him, Kendall was sure he'd still be dancing in rhythm to every beat.

_**Hands up, when the music drops we both put our hands up. Put your hands on my body.**_

Kendall watched as the Latino slowly raised his arms as he body continued to sway sensually to the music. As if on cue, the blonde's hands went straight to the smaller boy's hips and he pressed his body right up against the tinier frame. Yeah, he was right about their bodies fitting perfectly.

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**_

Kendall was never one to believe in love at first sight. But he was sure after today, he might think differently. Never before had he been so captivated but just one person that he has never even talked to. But talking didn't matter – words, they had no purpose at the moment. All he needed was the music and the Latino. Nothing else.

Suddenly the smaller boy stepped away just as the middle eight began. Kendall raised an eyebrow, hearing Pitbull begin to rap in Spanish. He watched as the Latino smirked and he knew he was in for a real treat. He saw the other boy place his hands on his hips, gyrating them in a fast motion which easily caught and held Kendall's attention.

Kendall's eyes were completely trained on the dancing Latino as he watched his every move. The smaller boy closed his eyes as he slowly raised his arms above his head. His hips moved side to at a different tempo, matching the music. He began turning around in a circle, shaking his hips around as he did so. Once he was finished turning in a complete three-sixty, the smaller boy would thrust his hips out, then he turned in another circle going the opposite way, thrusting his hips once he reached the front again.

The blonde couldn't take his eyes off the dancing Latino. Never in his life had he seen someone move their hips like that. And this was a guy. Not even Shakira could compare to what he was looking at. Kendall involuntarily licked his lips again. His hands were itching to find their way back on to the raven haired boy's supple hips.

The Latino made his way back to Kendall, swaying those hips like it was nobody's business. He laid his hand on the blonde's chest as he circled him, all while he was… _singing along in Spanish as well_. Kendall closed his eyes, taking in that incredible voice as he spoke a language he could only imagine to understand. The smaller boy stopped once he was in front of the blonde once again. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing his body right up against the other.

_**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**_

Kendall bit his lip, forcing his eyes open as he felt the Latino sensually moving against him. The chorus of the song was playing as he wrapped his arms around the smaller figuring, moving his body in complete sync with the other's.

_**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life.**_

Kendall and his newfound fascination danced together like they were meant to. He felt as if everything in his life was leading up to this moment right here. He didn't want in to end. He wanted to dance like this for the rest of his life – like it really was his last night.

_**Gonna get you right.**_

The Latino stepped away slightly, turning around in Kendall's arms. He continued to move his body in sync with the blonde's. Kendall made sure not to let him go. He was too afraid too. Afraid that once the song was over he'd lose the other boy. And he didn't want that at all.

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**_

Kendall felt his heart skip a bit as the raven haired boy stepped farther away from him and his hold broke. But he kept ahold of one of the Latino's hands. And just as the song ended, he pulled the smaller boy right back in to him, bringing the Latino to place his hands against his chest. "Hi," Kendall whispered, breathing heavily.

_**Yeah, thank you DJ.**_

The other boy was panting now as well but he smiled at the blonde. Kendall smiled in return as he heard the Latino reply with a "Hi…"

* * *

_Okay what did you guys think? I hope it was good and that you guys really liked it :D_

_Anyway, reviews would be loved and appreciated~_


End file.
